We're Still Young
by xxxxxAnimePsychoGirlxxxxx
Summary: Hiccup is 16, and just trying to figure out we're he fits in. What will happen when he becomes friends with the two most popular boys in school? Hiccup x Jack & slight Hiccup x Toothless.
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup had never fit in. He was always the outcast of the school, standing at a scrawny 5'10 and weighing 127 lb he'd always been made fun of for his size. He'd rather study and draw then actually participate in he activities most growing boys his age wanted to be involved in. He liked just watching people, studying them from a far and learning about them rather then actually getting to know them. Hiccup could tell you the nervous tick that any of the students in his class had, but not their phone number. He was awkward and only had a few close friends. Astrid Hofferson, though a rather popular and attractive girl, with beautiful blonde cornsilk hair and baby blue eyes, who had a number of "popular" friends, had for some reason or another chosen to associate with the awkward adolescent, becoming one of his closest and most trusted friends. She would often defend him when bullies would taunt him, and despite her small frame, she was very strong and could easily defend herself and Hiccup.

"You're going to ruin your social status hanging out with a loser like me." Hiccup commented as they headed to their shared English class.

"Will you stop saying that!? I've told you like, a bazillion times, you're my bud, my amigo, my compadre, my friend! And I don't give a rats ass what anyone else thinks!" Astrid smiled at Hiccup. "Besides, we're 16, non of the stuff that happens now will even matter in 20 years."

"That is such a stupid assumption! What if you lost your virginity while you're 16, and the future love of your life won't marry you because you're not a virgin? Or-Or what if you make a video of yourself running naked through the street, and your future boss sees it, and doesn't hire you!? Or-"

"Okay, okay, I get it, but when you think about it, will all the little mistakes, those things don't really matter!

Hiccup smiled at the always optimistic girl. Hiccup himself had always tended to look on the darker side of life, deeming him a worry wart in the eye of his peers. But he had every right to worry didn't he? He'd been bullied since he was young, and as the young tormentors grew so did their vocabulary and vigor. He'd come home many nights with black eyes and bruised body parts. Once they'd even broken his nose, they being the gang of thugs that seemed to have nothing better to do then torment Hiccup. Their leader, Dagur, was a local high school dropout and thug. He'd had it out for Hiccup ever since Astrid had started sticking up for him. Just the other day he'd had a run in with Snotlout, Dagur's second in command. Snotlout had given him some bruised rips and a cut lip. Astrid was absolutely livid but Hiccup had managed to calm her down.

"Are you coming to the basketball game tonight?" Astrid inquired as they took their seats next to each other. Gregory "Fishlegs" Ingerman, the smartest kid in the school could be seen scribbling away in his notebook, no doubt writing out 300 words a minute. He would often sit with Hiccup and Astrid, typing away at a calculator and mumbling to himself equations. He looked up from his notebook and gave Hiccup a nod. Hiccup smiled back before turning his attention back to Astrid.

"I don't think so, I'm not a big sports fan..." Hiccup could remember quite a few beatings he'd received at sporting events, wether he was watching or playing. He'd tried to do sports, but he never been that type of guy, despite his height he was to weak and thin to play any real sports. "I'll probably stay home, help out mom."

"Awe come on Hiccup! It'll be awesome, we can sit together and talk trash about all the slutty cheerleaders." Astrid smirked.

"Weren't you a cheerleader once?" Hiccup quipped back, remembering how Astrid had been a cheerleader her freshman year of high school. She had carried the other girls who seemed more apt to flirting with the players. In the end she quit, blowing up at the coach and the while team, using her vast vocabulary of the lewd sort.

"That just means I have more to tell you about them, like the fact the Heather has slept with almost every guy on the team." Astrid whispered over to him. The teacher began to drone on about literature from the15th century, and the effects William Shakespeare had on the period. Hiccup fiddled with his pencil, occasionally writing down notes that were written saw on the board, but continued listening to Astrid. "Basically the only boys she hasn't slept with are the ebony and ivory brothers."

Hiccup felt a lump form in his throat at the mention of the notorious brothers. Knight Fury aka Toothless, and his younger brother, Jackson Overland Frost, were the most sought after boys in the entire school. They were adopted brothers, both with pale skin, but that was where the similarities ended. Toothless was tall, standing 6'2 and 174 lb, with jet black hair that was cut in choppy layers and piercing emerald eyes. His features where angular, with profound cheekbones, and a sharp chin. His nickname Toothless came from the fact that he almost never opened his mouth. He had an aloof and cold attitude towards everyone besides his adoptive brother. Jackson, better known as Jack, was tall like his brother, 6'1, 152 lb, with icy blue eyes, and pure white hair. Jack had softer features, a rounder nose and strong jaw. Jack was one of if not the most popular boys at Berk High, with his care free and jovial attitude and signature smirk. Hiccup had spent a long time observing the two star athletes. He was captivated by them, not only for their looks but for their strange behaviors. Jack would always wear the same blue hoodie to school everyday, and his skin was always cold to the touch. Whereas Toothless quietness gave him a mysterious allure, making Hiccup want to learn more about him.

Hiccup could remember just after he'd just started high school running into Jack and being knocked to the ground, his books and papers flying everywhere.

"Sorry about that." Jack said picking up three of Hiccup's books in one hand. "You okay?"

Hiccup was only 14, and a good few inches shorter then he was now, his hair longer and his frame frailer. He looked up at the sophomore and stuttered, "Y-Yeah, thank you!"

"That's good." Jack gave Hiccup a smile, and Hiccup found himself staring in awe at how handsome Jack was. Hiccup ever blushed, much to his embarrassment. The bell suddenly rang and Jack cursed. "I gotta go, be careful cutie!"

Hiccup could feel his whole face turning red as it dawned on this. Jack though he was a girl! Their first time meeting each other and Jack had mistaken him for a girl. It was humiliating!

"That's a surprise." Hiccup scoffed quietly, coming back to reality. "I hear he sleeps with anything that moves."

"Not true!" Astrid defended Jack from time to time, since she and the boy were friends. "He only sleeps with a few girls, he's just so good at it that it gets around!"

"Yeah, sure." Hiccup blushed. He'd never really liked to think about sex nor did he like talking about it.

"So will you come to the game with me or not?!" Astrid looked at him with puppy dog eyes and hiccup sighed, relenting to her begging.

"Fiiiine..." Hiccup huffed. Astrid beamed and he couldn't help but smile himself. Who knows, maybe he'd have fun.

"GO VIKINGS!" Astride screamed so loud Hiccup worried she'd cause him permanent hearing damage. He covered the ear facing her and listened to the announcer with the other. The crowd was cheering so loudly, screaming for the Vikings to win, to kill the Cougars, all the normal high school game cheers. Hiccup sighed, slumping forward slightly. He watched closely as Jack ran down the court, sneakers squeaking loudly, sweat dripping off him. Jack really was beautiful, his muscles contorting as he jumped high into the air passing the ball to Toothless. Toothless had his hair pulled back into a small, tight ponytail, and it occurred to Hiccup that if Toothless wasn't so large and intimidating the style would make him look very feminine. Hiccup blushed, without realizing until Astrid asked him, "Hey, you okay? You're looking a little hot under the collar."

Hiccup's eyes widened at the realized his cheeks had turned a bright red. Hiccup touched his cheeks and they were indeed warm despite the mild temperature in the auditorium.

"I'm fine," Hiccup said, moving to stand up. "Just need something to drink."

"Can't you wait? The games almost over, what if you miss it!?" Astrid scrunched her eyebrows together. As much as she liked the boy she'd never fully understood him.

"I'll only be a minute, no worries." Hiccup smiled.

Astrid relented, giving a shrug of defeat. "Fine, don't blame me if you miss the final shot."

Hiccup chuckled as he walked down the bleacher out to the snack stand. He quickly bought a bottle water and walked back to see jack mid jump, his arm reaching high into the air as he slammed the ball through the net, just as the buzzer went off. The team won by a landslide, and didn't even need the point, bit in that moment Hiccup feels something inside him flutter. The way Jack looked was breathtaking, elegant and masculine all at the same time. Jack hit the ground with a loud thud and pumped his fist in the air.

"Yeah! Take that ya pussies!" Jack yelled to the other team. Coach Bunny glared at him and Jack shrugged at him. "I meant like pussy cats!"

"Sure ya did." Coach Bunny rolled his eyes and scoffed. The tall Australian had blue grey hair pulled back in a long pony tail. He was young, only 23, covered in tattoos along his arms and back. "Hit the shower ya dumb arse."

Hiccup could see Jacks shoulders shaking as he chuckled. Hiccup could feel his heart hammering in his chest. What was happening to him? His face flushed and his chest tighten uncomfortably. Then an amazing thing happened. Jack turned, looked directly at Hiccup, smiled and called over to him. Hiccup couldn't hear him though, the beating of his heart to loudly hammering against his eardrums. Hiccup felt the sudden urge to flee as he was Jack running towards him. Hiccup turned on his heels, running out of the gymnasium into the school hallway. It occurred to him how strange it must have seemed to run away from someone like that, but despite this fact he continued running down the hall, afraid of being pursued by the star athlete. Hiccup turned a corner sharply, hearing load footsteps behind him and a panicking sensation clutching at his heart as he feared capture. However Hiccup hadn't been looking were he was going and tripped. He braced himself for some sort of impact but could feel arms wrap around him from behind and pull him back. Hiccup tensed in the embrace of the person behind him as they stood, Jack holding Hiccup from behind, Hiccup standing still in his arms, for a few long seconds.

"Why are you running from me?" Hiccup could feel Jacks breath against his ear as he whispered the question.

They were alone in the usually crowded hallway and Hiccup began to feel awkward and embarrassed. Why did he run away from Jack? It wasn't like he'd had any real reason to, it was just a sudden reaction.

"I-I don't know..." Hiccup stuttered out. He could feel the heat of Jacks body against his as he held him close, afraid the younger may try to run again.

"I'm going to let you go, promise you won't run away again?" Jack asked. Hiccup nodded and Jack released him. Hiccup took a few good steps away from him, turning to face the snowy haired boy. "You're Astrid's friend right? I've been wanting to talk to you for a while."

Hiccup swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. Jack had been wanting to talk to him? Why in the world would someone as popular as Jack talk to someone as lame as him. Hiccup looked into Jacks icy blue daze and asked, "What do you wanna talk about?"

Jack scratched the back of his head. "Well Astrid said you didn't have many friends, and even though I'm a year older then you I know we've got a few classes together, and lunch to right?"

Hiccup nodded. They had art, astronomy, biology, and home economics together as well as lunch. Hiccup had almost never talked to Jack in any of his classes, fearing that Jack would think he was strange.

"Well, I thought maybe, you know if you want to, we could hang out sometime? Astrid says you don't have that many friends, and I though maybe we could get to know each other and, like, become friends. Maybe be partners in a couple of classes... Maybe even hangout after school or something?"

Hiccup stared at Jack surprised and a little apprehensive. "Is this some sort of prank?"

"What?"

"Is this some sort of school joke? Like I come over to hang out and the basketball team is there waiting to beat me up, or some shit like that?" Hiccup furrowed his brow. He'd been the victim of such cruel jokes before. Thinking someone wanted to be his friend only to come to the crushing realization that they only wanted to use him to have their own version of sick fun.

Jack gave him a look of genuine hurt. "hiccup I know we don't talk a lot-"

"At all." Hiccup interjected.

"At all. But Astrid is my friend, and if she likes you, I'm sure I'd like you too." Jack held out his hand and Hiccup looked at it for a second weighing the risks that might come from shaking this boys hand. After a few seconds he tentatively shook it. Jacks hand felt strong and calloused against Hiccups own soft hand. "The names Jackson Overland Frost, but you can call me Jack."

"Hiccup." Hiccup said not wanting to say his full name.

"Awe come on man, give me the whole thing!" Jack smiled at him and Hiccup tried not to blush. It felt weird to be talking to someone like Jack, let alone Jack himself.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd." Hiccup mumble.

Jack whistled. "That's quite a name."

"Thanks I guess." Hiccup shrugged, stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets.

"So Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd-" Jack started but hiccup interrupted again.

"Just Hiccup's fine."

"So Hiccup, do you wanna go to this celebratory party at my house? Astrid will be there so you don't have to worry about me beating you up." Jack joked.

Hiccup smiled a little. This would be his first high school party and he was being invited by Jack, it felt unreal.

"Um, okay." Hiccup shrugged. "I'd love to go."

"Great, do you need a ride."

"I actually came here with Astrid but she probably already left. I was gonna take the bus home." Hiccup gave him a half smile.

"Well I'll give you a ride. I just gotta shower first and get my brother and then we'll be good."

Hiccup nodded. "Y-Yeah, sounds good."

Jack turned and started to walk back the way they'd came but stopped and looked back. "You coming?"

Hiccup looked at him in confusion before catching on. Jack wanted him to come and wait in the locker rooms for him! Hiccup blushed at the though of seeing Jack naked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm coming." He mumbled, following behind Jack.

Jack smiled nudged Hiccup with his elbow. "You look kinda cute when you blush, for a guy."


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup sat awkwardly on one of the benches as he waited for Jack. He could hear the running water hitting the tiled floor only a few feet away as the two brothers showered off the sweat that lingered on their body after the hard played game. Hiccup bounced his leg as anxiety set in. What if this really was a trick? What would he do?

"So hiccup how did you get to know Astrid?" Jack asked as he rubbed a soap bar along his chest.

"I- well we met freshman year, and she just started hanging out with me..." Hiccup answered finding it strange to be talking to someone while they were ass naked in the shower. "When I asked her why, she always just told me she liked me and wanted to be my friend..."

"Are you to dating?"

"N-No!" Hiccup shouted in defense. He knew Astrid was way to far out of his league and even if she wasn't he still had no interest in risking their friendship just so that they could do something as tedious as date. Hiccup had actually never had a girlfriend before, and had never even kissed anyone for that matter.

Jack laughed and emerged from the shower fully exposed. Hiccup could feel heat rising to his face as he caught a glance at Jacks body before quickly averting his eyes. He'd caught sight of Jacks cock and was thoroughly impressed. Though flaccid he was still a good three or four inches, surprisingly longer then Hiccups two and a half inches.

"C-Cover up!" Hiccup screeched in embarrassment.

Jack laughed, rubbing himself down with a towel. "Don't be a prude Hiccup, it's not like you've never seen a dick before."

"Not someone else's!" Hiccup continued covering his eyes.

"Seriously!?" Jack pulled on a pair of briefs and form fitting brown pants.

"Yeah, it's not like I go around staring at guys junk!" Hiccup countered defensively. He peeked from between his fingers and seeing Jack half dressed he decided to uncover them.

"Neither do I but when you're in the locker room you tend to see that sort of thing." Jack smirked. "Hey Toothless! You almost done in there?"

Toothless emerged thankfully covered by a towel around his hips. He looked at Hiccup and Hiccup blushed. His piercing green eyes stared into Hiccups for a few second before he went to his locker to change into his his street clothes. Hiccup felt his heart hammering in his chest from the few seconds of intense eye contact, but tried to focus back on Jack as he threw on a black T-shirt, not before Hiccup caught a glance of Jacks well defined abs.

"So hiccup are you ready to go?" Jack asked as he tugged on his blue hoodie. Hiccup nodded and stood up, still feeling uncomfortable after seeing so much of the two beautiful brothers in such a short amount of time. Jack tightened the laces on his blue converse before standing up and rubbing his hand through his still wet hair. "Alright then! Come on Toothless!"

Toothless rounded the corner on the the other side of the lockers, wearing black skinny jeans, tight black T-shirt with a leather jacket and combat boots. Hiccup became grossly aware of how shabby his clothes must have looked. A plain long sleeve green T-shirt with brown skinny jeans torn up at the knees and red converse, complete with a small leather cuff to loose around his thin wrist.

"You guys look really good." He mumbled, more to himself then to the two older boys.

"Well thank you! I do what I can." Jack struck a pose with one hand on his hip and the other down his thigh, a overly done seductive look on his face. Hiccup stifled a laugh as Toothless hit Jack upside the head. "Ow what was that for!?"

"Quit trying to scare the kid off." Hiccup was shocked to hear Toothless speak, even more so at just how deep and almost soothing his voice was.

"I was just joking around." Jack knitted his brow together as he glared at his older brother. Jack turned to look back at Hiccup as he rolled his eyes. "He really doesn't have a sense of humor. Anyway let's get to the party, people are probably already there. Did Tooth text you?"

Toothless checked his phone and nodded. "Yeah, she says to hurry up and get home."

"What do you bet she's sticking her hand in peoples mouths by now?" Jack smirked as Hiccup looked at the two completely in the dark as to what they were talking about. Jack notice Hiccups confusion and said, "Tooth's our sister, she's nineteen and studying to be orthodontist at the local university, she has a tendency to want to inspect people teeth."

"Oh." Hiccup said, not really knowing how to respond.

"Our whole family is pretty strange." Jack chuckled, walking out of the locker room, Toothless in front of him, Hiccup behind. "But it keeps things interesting ya know."

"How big is your family anyway?" Hiccup knew of the two brothers and now their sister, but he wondered how just how large this family was. Hiccup came from a rather small family with just his mother, father, uncle Gobber, and him.

"Well were all adopted you see. There's me, Toothless, Tooth, Jamie, Pippa, Caleb, Claude, Monty, Cupcake, they're in elementary school, and Sophie, she's two. Then we live with our dad North, and Uncle Sandy. Oh and coach Bunny, he's our older brother." Jack counted them all off on his fingers and smiled. "All together there's thirteen of us... Oh and Tooth is trying to get pregnant, so that'll make fourteen hopefully."

Hiccup gaped at Jack. "So you're living with seven kids, your coach, and then some?!"

"Yes. He's our brother first then our coach. And yes again." Jack smirked at Hiccup, satisfied with his reaction. "Tooth and Bunny are actually married, but they haven't got enough money saved up, so they live with us for now."

"Wait, so Bunny married his adoptive sister?" Hiccup asked more shocked.

"No, no, no! Bunny married Tooth then he became our brother... In law." Jack explained.

"You should call him your brother in law then!" Hiccup laughed a little, now that the confusion was cleared up.

"Whatever dude." Jack said punching him lightly in the shoulder. However Hiccup winced since the spot Jack hit had already been bruised by Snoutlout. Jack looked at him with concern as Hiccup rubbed his shoulder. "You okay?"

"Oh-Oh yeah, no worries!" Hiccup brushed it off, giving Jack a half smile.

They had made it to the brothers car, a large black truck with well polished silver rims. It had a backseat but it was full of sports equipment, so Hiccup had to sit in between the two brothers as they drove to the party. Hiccup could smell the lingering fragrance of their soap on their skin, Toothless one of pine trees and Jack of mint. Hiccup hoped he smelled good, or at least decent enough that it wasn't upsetting the other boys senses.

"So where do you guys live?" Hiccup asked, trying hard not to let his leg bounce as a nauseous sensation churned in his stomach. His nerves were beginning to get to him as he thought about all the dangerous situation he could get into.

"Just a few miles away from the school, we actually live in Burgess." Jack explained as they passed into the next town. "Since the school sits I between the two towns North thought we should just go here, since it's closer then Burgess High."

Hiccup nodded. He'd been to Burgess before, it was much larger and nicer then his small town of Berk. They had a large shopping mall in the center of the town, a few restaurants, a gas and go, and a movie theatre. Over all the town was much more impressive then Hiccups.

"So where do you live Hiccup?" Jack tilted his head slightly to the left in question.

"Oh, I live on South 7th street, just a mile or so away from Berk High." Hiccup mumbled. Toothless suddenly took a sharp left, throwing Hiccup onto Jacks lap. Hiccup blushed, "I-I'm sorry!"

Jack chuckled. "No worries cutie."

"Don't call me that! I'm not some girl!" Hiccup pouted.

Jack smirked. "You don't help your case when you pout like that."

"Ass..." Hiccup muttered.

"Agreed." Toothless nodded.

Jack glared at his brother. "Since when did you become such a Chatty Cathy? Could it be someone has a crush on cute little Hiccup?"

"Don't get jealous Jack, it only makes you're already unbearable attitude worse." Toothless looked over at Jack, the corner of his lips slightly upturned. Hiccup began to feel awkward at the two making such comments. "Besides, if I really wanted 'cute little Hiccup' I would have just ditched you and took him to a party that would actually be fun. Not another one of your shitty parties that you rarely even show up to."

"Fuck off Toothless!" Jack huffed, slumping down into his seat. Hiccup fidgeted awkwardly, feeling the tension between the two brothers. They all sat in awkward silence for the rest of the drive, thankfully though it only lasted a few minutes, and that was only due to the traffic around a large house with people gathered around inside and out.

"Is that you're house?" Hiccup asked a little enviously. Hiccup was thankful for the the fact that he had a home with a loving family, but he still couldn't believe how amazing their home was. Three stories with a modern design, with a well kept lawn and a small tree in front. Hiccup could not yet see the backyard, but if it was anything like the front it was sure to be beautiful. Lights were flashing different colors inside the house,

"Yeah, North is the owner of a big toy company, he doesn't really like to talk about work, but he's pretty wealthy, makes a lot of kids happy to." Jack shrugged. "Shall we get in there then?"

Hiccup nodded shyly. Anxiety and fear mixed inside him, but he pushed them both down to make way for pure excitement at the sound of the rhythmic song beating away inside. Hiccup slid out after Jack, walking quickly behind him.

"You're gonna love this Hiccup, we throw the best parties." Jack smiles mischievously. "Who knows maybe you'll even find someone to hook up with."

Hiccup scoffed. "I don't really think the girls will be drooling over me, they'll be to busy with you."

Jack put an arm around Hiccups shoulder. "Don't worry Hic, cute guy like you will have the ladies running."

"Yeah, away from me." Hiccup looked down. He never had a good time with girls, nor did he want to. He didn't want a girlfriend, and he definitely didn't want to have sex with a woman, he just never found them to be sexually attractive. He'd tried Tolkien girls, tried to have sex once before with his sophomore girlfriend, but he couldn't get it up, no matter what he tried. She ended up storming out of his house, calling him an "obvious faggot if he can't get it up for all this" and that was Hiccup started to realize he might be gay. He denied it at first, tried desperately to prove he wasn't, but he couldn't. He had always found the male body to be beautiful and attractive, and after sometime he realized that he was in fact gay, and that he had probably been so his entire life. It made him even more awkward and shy around people then he was even he was younger, because he now knew that people might judge him if he learned the truth. Th only person he'd been brave enough to tell was astrid, and that was after a good six months after he had come to terms with it. He'd still yet to tell his mother and father, but he hoped soon he'd have enough courage to do so.

"Don't be such a downer." Jack chided, opening the door to the house. "You'll do fine, just have fun!"

Jack had to yell the last part as the music had become so loud now that they were inside that Hiccup could barley hear anything besides the unknown song. A few people went up to Jack and Toothless, slapping them on the back and giving them high fives. Hiccup recognized a few as basketball players and left the boys to find Astrid. After a few minutes of searching, he saw her talking with her best friend Storm Fly, a overly boisterous blonde with blue streaks, and tanned skin. They were laughing at something before Astrid say Hiccup, eyes wide with pleasured surprise at seeing her little Hiccup at a big high school. She threw her arms around him, embracing him in a bear hug that rivaled any man in strength. Hiccup gasped for air as he felt his lungs deflating.

"Can't... Breathe..." He croaked out.

Astrid released him giggling. "Sorry about that Hic, I just can't believe you actually came! I never thought that you'd come to a party without me having to pester you for days about it."

"Well actually I didn't really come here on my own, Jack invited me." Hiccup smiled. "He says you talked to him?"

Astrid silently cursed the ivory haired blabber mouth. She had hoped that after some gentle encouragement they would become friends on their own but obviously Jack had screwed that up. "Hehe, uh yeah, I thought you guys would get along pretty well, so how's it going?"

"I think it's going pretty good, Jack's been really nice, and I even got to here Toothless talk." Hiccup shrugged nonchalantly. "They're really nice guys."

"Well I don't know Toothless very well, but if he's talking to you that's better then most people get." Astrid smiled, happy that Hiccup was making friends. "You wanna come get a drink with me and storm? They've got beer and vodka punch."

"Uh, you know I'm not much of a drinker..." Hiccup mumbled. His parents would never approve of underaged drinking.

"Come on Hic, you've already gone this far, a little drink won't hurt!" Astrid tugged on his arm lightly, leading him into the kitchen where the drinks were. Hiccup sighed, deciding to give in to peer pressure once again, letting Astrid hand him a red plastic cup full of the golden colored liquor. He took a large gulp, and finding the drink to taste bitter, but otherwise good, he chugged it down. "Wow look at you go! Here have another."

Hiccup took the new cup, deciding to only take a small sip this time since he was already feeling the alcohol take effect. Astrid pulled him into the living room were many people were dancing and grinding against each other. Hiccup blushed as Astrid pulled him close, moving her body against his.

"A-Astrid?" Hiccup mumbled.

"Relax Hiccup, I know your gay, it's not like this means anything." Astrid whispered back to him, giggling at how easily embarrassed he was.

"I just don't want anyone to think anything." Hiccup blushed.

"Just relax." Astrid smiled. "I'll help you'd scope out all the cute guys."

Hiccup blushed pulling away a little. "I don't want anyone else to know Astrid. I get picked on enough as it is."

"Fine Hiccup do what you want." Astrid sighed disheartened. Hiccup could see that he'd upset Astrid, and decided not to spoil the night. He chugged down his drink, then pulled Astrid close to him, grinding their bodies together. Astrid laughed up at him, amazed at how Hiccup was finally coming out of his shell. They danced, gaining the attention of a the other people as the popular girl moved sensually against the social outcast. After awhile they stopped, the heat becoming to much for them, and Hiccup walked off to quench his parched throat. Surprisingly no one was in the kitchen, despite it being the main point of all alcohol. Hiccup filled another cup from the beer keg, taking a long sip of the golden liquid. He turned to fill it agin after finishing and felt a body brush up behind him

"Hey cutie." Hiccup instantly recognized Jacks voice as he whispered huskily against Hiccups ear. Hiccup shivered a little, feeling Jack press close against him.

"J-Jack? W-What're you doing?" Hiccup stuttered. He gasped as he felt Jacks hand grip his ass, the other snaking up his shirt. "J-Jack! I-It's me H-Hiccup!"

"I know it's you Hic." Jack chuckled. He kissed along Hiccups neck and shoulder, stopping to such at the sensitive spots that made Hiccup gasp. He squeezed Hics ass lightly, teasing a nipple with the other hand making Hiccup pant. "You sound so cute Hic, I wanna hear more."

"Jack, st-stop, you're drunk!" Hiccup moaned as Jack bit down lightly on the crook of his neck. "S-Stop, y-you'll regret th-this when you're s-sober."

"I've only had a few drinks Hiccup, I know what I'm doing." Jack hummed against Hiccups skin.

Hiccups breath hitched in his throat. "B-But I'm not gay!"

"Bullshit." Jack took his hand off Hiccups ass, moving it over his crotch. Hiccup inhaled sharply, biting his lip to keep from moaning. "Just look how hard you are? You're a virgin aren't you? Bet you've never even had a blow job before. That's so cute Hic."

"Ah, J-Jack!" Hiccup could feel heat rising in his pelvis, making his jeans uncomfortably tight.

"You know I've thought you were cute ever since you were a freshman? I sure didn't think I'd ever get an opportunity like this, but looks like luck's on my side." Jack smirked. "Can I look at you Hic? I really wanna see your face."

Hiccup turned, arms coving his face but Jack easily brushed them away. Jacks breathe caught as he looked down at the boy. His face was flushed a soft red against his freckles, forest green eyes dilated in pleasure, mouth open slightly as he panted.

"You're so beautiful Hic..." Jack mumbled as he pressed his lips against Hiccups. Hiccup gasped in shock, allowing Jack to press his tongue into Hiccups open mouth. The wet muscle explored every inch of the damp cavern. Hiccup moaned deeply, feeling Jacks tongue press against his. They kissed for a few long moments, before Jack pulled away.

"Was that you fist kiss?" Jack looked down at him eyes half lidded.

Hiccup nodded.

"Do you wanna go up to my room?" Jack asked, kissing Hiccups cheek.

Hiccup felt his chest tightening in anxiety but he felt do lightheaded and didn't want the affection to stop. He nodded and Jack smiled, kissed Hiccup again.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack and Hiccup walked as casually as possible up to Jacks room, the music could be heard booming below them. Jack locked the door behind them as they entered the room. Hiccup took in the room with great interest to learn how Jack lived. The room was large, the walls painted a pale blue, with a large modern dresser pushed into the corner and queen sized bed, with deep blue sheets and white comforter and pillows adjacent to it. A large flat screen tv hanging in the middle of one wall, a small desk could be seen next to it with papers strewn parallel to it, and a shelf above that held trophies, and medals for athletic events. The floor was step surprisingly tidy, despite what Hiccup had expected of the teenager. The carpet, a thin sheet of rough material in pitch black, was covered by a carpet in the middle of the room, leaving only a small portion of the black exposed.

Jack pushed Hiccup onto the bed, and crawled on top of him, positioning his legs in between Hiccups. Hiccup let out little gasps and moans as Jack suckled his neck, leaving little dark marks behind. Jack pulled Hiccups shirt off of him in one fluid motion, licking his lips as he looked down at the expanse of lightly tanned, freckled skin, perfect for marking. Hiccups nipples perked slightly in the cool air, and Jack teased them between his thumb and forefingers. Hiccup quickly turned into a mewling mess, as Jack covered his frail body in hickeys and love bites.

"Jack.." Hiccup moaned, as Jack took one of his nipples into his his mouth, biting down lightly. Jack propped himself up on his elbows, tangling his hands in Hiccups hair as he pulled him into a desperate kiss. Hiccup moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Jacks toned back, clawing at the hem of Jacks hoody, trying to pull it up over his head. Jack chuckled, moving up to remove his hoody and shirt. Hiccup stared up at his creamy white skin, awestruck by how gorgeous Jack was. "You're so beautiful..."

"You're the beautiful one." Jack stroked Hiccups cheek as he leaned over him, before kissing him deeply. "You're freckles litter your skin like stars in the sky, yet instead of inky blackness, yours is a light tan, you're eyes are so deep I could get lost in them for eternity, you're hair's so soft and silky, and..." Jack teased a nipple. "You have such adorable little nipples."

Hiccup flushed a darker shade of red, having never before been called beautiful he couldn't believe how such an angelic being could find him even the slightest bit attractive. Hiccup could feel his eyes welling up with tears before they slowly trickled down his cheeks. Hiccup tried to hide his face with his arms, embarrassed by how childish he must look, but Jack quickly pulled them away, kissing Hiccups tears away sweetly.

"Don't cry, it's okay." Jack smiled gently down at him. The loud booming of the song melted away as the white haired boy looked at Hiccup, and it felt like the whole world went silent in that moment, and Hiccup smiled, tears still flowing freely down his cheeks. He gingerly touched Jacks cheeks, leading him down to bring Jack into a tender kiss.

Jack gave a half smile, pressing his forehead against Hiccups. They stared into each other's eyes, dark green meeting even darker blue. They stayed like that not saying anything for a few long seconds, before Hiccup lifted himself up to repeatedly kiss Jack.

"Hiccup?" Jack mumbled in between kisses. Hiccup hummed in response. "Do you... Want to have sex?"

Hiccup recoiled and anxiety gripped his heart tightly. He wasn't ready to have sex, he knew he wasn't ready in even the slightest way possible. He knew he was a bottom, he'd always liked playing with himself by fingering his hole, trying to find his prostrate to reach that sweet ecstasy he desired. But he knew he wasn't ready to be penetrated, especially not by someone as long as Jack. Even though he was still constrained in his pants a large bulge was visible, indicating his long lebgth.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, we don't have to do anything if you don't want to." Jack smiled at him kindly and Hiccup relaxed a bit. "We can take as long as you need, I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do."

Hiccup felt tears welling up again but he forced them back, wrapping his arms around Jacks neck in a tight embrace. Jack hugged him back, smiling into his shoulder. Jack mumbled into his shoulder. "You're so cute Hiccup."

Hiccup pulled back a little, wanting to repay Jack some way for all the kindness he'd shown him.

"I... Want to make you feel good." Hiccup mumbled shyly, moving down onto the floor to kneel between Jacks legs.

"Hic you don't have to do that if you don't want to." Jack moved Hiccups hands away from his zipper, but Hiccup looked up at him with a little smirk.

"I want to." Hiccup moved his hands, unbuttoning and unzipping Jacks pants, pulling them down along with his briefs. Hiccups eyes widened as he saw all eight inches of Jacks cock. Hiccup bit his lip, pumping the base with his right hand, eliciting a guttural moan from Jack. Hiccup began licking up and down the length, sucking the head teasingly, as Jack panted over him. Hiccup removed his hand from around the base of Jacks cock, making Jack groan at the lack of pressure, and then gasp as Hiccup began to take him into his mouth, inch by inch till he was at the base. Jack had to hold himself back from simply ramming himself into Hiccups mouth. Hiccup slowly began moving his head up and down, pulling off completely occasionally, lapping his tongue and sucking hard against the head, before taking him back into his mouth, moving faster and faster.

Jack reveling in the feeling of Hiccups warm mouth. He was amazed at how good Hiccup was, considering he'd never done it before. Jack had been sucked off before, but never by another boy, and the girls who had done it were all somewhat experienced. Hiccup was so innocent and new to the whole experience, yet he was so good. Jack could feel heat rising in the pit of his stomach, signaling his impending orgasm.

"Oh fuck, Hic, I'm gonna cum, Hic I'm gonna cum!" Jack groaned as his orgasm drew closer. "Fuck! FUCK! Hic I'm cumming, oh god! HICCUP!"

Jack tangled his fingers through Hiccups hair, ecstasy washing over him in waves as he filled Hiccups mouth with his seed. Hiccup swallowed, finding the cum to taste salty, with a hint of sweetness to it. Jack panted heavily, coming down from his high as Hiccup pulled away.

"You're... Really... Good at... That. .." Jack said between pants. Hiccup smiled embarrassed at the complement at such a lewd skill.

"You're such a pervert." Hiccup mumbled.

"Says the boy who just sucked me off." Jack smirked, standing and pulling his pants up. Hiccup huffed, moving to grab his shirt before Jack stopped him. "This isn't a one time thing for you... Is it?"

Hiccup looked a little surprised. "Of course this is more then a one time thing. I like you Jack... I like you a lot."

Jack beamed at the shorter boy, wrapping him in a hug. "Okay, good!"

"Do you think we should get back to the party?" Hiccup asked, wondering just what time it was.

"Yeah I guess." Jack shrugged, letting Hiccup continue dressing. "I'd rather just stay up here with you, but people will probably be missing us."

"Missing you maybe." Hiccup smirked, adjusting his shirt. He shook his head a little. "I still can't believe that you're bi."

"What can I say, I love everybody..." Jack grinned. "But, um, I'm not actually bi, I'm just gay."

Hiccup looked at him confused. "But... You've slept with girls before right?"

"Yeah, but it never felt right you know." Jack shrugged. "They were beautiful, and really nice people, I just never found them sexually attractive, or emotionally attractive... They were just never right..."

Hiccup nodded slowly. He'd known he was gay for a while now, and he'd never found girls to be attractive in the way men were to him. He could understand that woman were beautiful, and why many men found them attractive, but they were never his cup of tea.

"So am I right?" Hiccup asked curiously.

Jack was silent for a while, contemplating the question. "So far you feel very right."

Hiccup gave a small, shy smile. "Good. You feel right to me too."

Jack hugged Hiccup tightly, taking in his sent before they returned to the party, the world no longer quiet. Jack moved to talk with some of his friends, sneaking hiccup a quick peck on the cheek before running off. Hiccup blushed, smiling as he touched the spot jack had kissed.

He waded through the throng of people, looking for Astrid for a ride home. He soon found her passed out on the couch, and quickly helped her up, not wanting her to be the victim of any drunk perverts.

"Come on Astrid, gimme the keys and I'll drive you home." Hiccup helped her stand, hooking an arm around her waist.

"Gimme another drink Hiccup!" Astrid slurred. She was obviously drunk and Hiccup sighed.

"No Astrid, you've had more then enough." Hiccup sighed, leading her out the door into the drive way, over to her beat up red truck, rust chipping away around the tires.

Astrid pouted, handing him the keys as he helped her into the car. "Big meanie."

"I know, I know." hiccup smiled a little. He was a little apprehensive to drive, but he didn't feel to bad, and decided that since they would be driving on a mostly empty road the worst that would happen is they swerved into a ditch and got stuck. Hiccup still drove very slowly, making sure to be careful and keep a close eye out for animals. They made it to his house, Astrid choosing to crash in Hiccups room while he slept on the couch.

Hiccup looked up at the ceiling and let his mind wander back to the previous events of the night. It all seemed to unreal, to good to be true. Jackson Overland Frost... Liked him. It seemed like it was just a dream, and when he woke in the morning he would just forget about it and go on liking the completely straight star athlete that he had the biggest crush on. Or was it more then a crush? Hiccup inhaled deeply through his nose, holding in the air before letting it out again. He felt strange, like for the first time in his life he was doing instead of just watching. He turned to face the inside of the couch, blocking out the test of the living room. He fell asleep looking at the dark brown leather that covered the piece of furniture.

"Wake up Hiccup!" Astrid yelled. Hiccup covered his ears with his hands, trying to block out Astrid's voice. He had a hangover, and his head was pounding viscously.

"UUUgh! Astriiid!" Hiccup groaned at the rude awakening.

"Get up we have to get to school!" Hiccup shot up at the mention of school, regretting it a second later as the world began to spun around him. Astrid handed him a coffee. "Drink this and get dress quick, we gotta go it fifteen minutes."

Hiccup could see that Astrid had changed into one of his T-shirts, but was wearing the same jeans as last night. He got up slowly, taking a long sip of the scolding coffee, ignoring the burning sensation in his mouth. He ran up to his room, changed into a pair of torn blue jeans, a white T-shirt and light green sweater throwing on his converse and running back downstairs again, taking another sip of the now mildly warm coffee.

"Come on come! Do you wanna be late and get busted!?" Astrid shouted from the doorway as Hiccup ran after her. They got into her truck, going well over the speed limit to get to school on time. Hiccup just made in into his first hour class before the bell rang, giving a sigh of relief as he sat down.

'Today is going to be a long day.' He thought, head still throbbing and body aching.

Jack stared at the brunette as he walked into the art room, smiling brightly at him. Hiccup blushed, trying to walk casually over to sit next to Jack but stumbled a little as he did so. Jack chuckled. Hiccup was such an adorable klutz, always getting embarrassed and so awkward. Jack couldn't really explain why he felt such a strong attraction to the boy, but he did, and he wanted Hiccup all to himself. Hiccup sat down next to Jackson, blushing furiously in embarrassment. The teacher began to drone on about the way art has effected the worlds culture and civilizations, and Jack turned to Hiccup, grasping his hand under the table. Hiccup swallowed, worrying his hands were sweaty as he felt Jack's cold hand hold his rather warm one. Hiccup was thankful for the fact that only a few other people took this class.

"I had a really fun time last night." Jack whispered to him. The students sat in a square made up of fours large tables, a still life set up in the middle. The teacher stood at the front of the room, Jack and Hiccup sat at the farthest table from him, facing forward. The five other students faced forward, way from the two boys. "I wanna do it again sometime, I mean not what we did together exactly, but something, like hanging out."

Hiccup smiled, relieved that the events of last night hadn't been a dream, though a little embarrassed by his actions. "I-I'd love to hang out sometime."

"Great, are you free after school today? I have practice till five, but we can hangout after." Jack smiled a little larger. Jack was afraid the skittish boy would have changed his mind about wanting to be around him, but his fear were put to rest when the brunette nodded, agreeing to wait for him after class, and watch the practice till he was done. "Awesome."

Hiccup smiled a little, squeezing Jacks hand lightly. Jack gave a small squeeze back before letting go. The two began sketching their weekly assignments, and Jack drew the freckled boy, giving him the same beautiful smile and wide, curious eyes he had in real life. Jack was a a fairly good artist, but when he glanced at what Hiccup was drawing he was taken back a bit. A life like drawing of Jack, fine detailed on the hair, equally proportioned eyes, perfect shading and highlights, and all on a traditional drawing.

"That's amazing." Jack breathed out.

Hiccup blushed shaking his head. "No, it doesn't look right, I made the nose to wide and the lips aren't even... It's not good."

Jack furrowed his brow in a mix of concern and agitation. Concern because Hiccup had such an obvious gift but Hiccup didn't think that at all, and agitation that someone had made Hiccup feel so insignificant that he had such low self esteem.

"Hiccup it's good, it's great!" Jack insisted.

Hiccup gave a sad little smile. "Well thank you for thinking so."

Jack frowned, but went on working. He would prove to Hiccup that he was an amazing person, worthy of praise.

They sat in silence the rest of the class, parting ways with a simple wave as they headed to their separate class.

Hiccup sat on the bleachers, watching Jack as he ran up and down the court, blocking and passing the ball to his team mates. They were playing shirts verses skins, and Jack was on the skins teams. Hiccup blushed darkly as he watched Jacks muscles flex and strain, sweat running down him. His white hair blew slightly around his head as he jumped, shining more then usual with the added sweat. There were a few other girls, watching farther down the bleachers away from him. They cheered for they're boyfriends, and blew kisses to them. Hiccup felt a bit awkward wondering if he would be considered Jacks boyfriend... He shook the thought out of him head, trying to stop blushing. Jack had never asked him to be his boyfriend, and though he may want to, he wouldn't be the one to ask, to afraid of rejection.

After practice Jack hugged Hiccup, obviously pumped. Hiccup appreciated the gesture, but not the smell and sweat that came with it.

"Go take a shower, I'll wait for you outside." Hiccup laughed. Jack nodded, kissing Hiccup on the forehead when no one was looking. Hiccup smiled, walking out of the the school to wait outside for Jack. He sat at one of the tables set up outside and put his headphones in. After a while he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He pulled out his headphones as he looked over his shoulder, happy that Jack was finally ready to go.

"Hey faggot, nice running into you!" Dagur snarled. Hiccup froze knowing what was to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Triggers: Bullying, Sexual Abuse

Dagur wrenched Hiccup out of his seat by his hair, dragging him to a secluded area before throwing Hiccup to the ground. Hiccup tried to scramble away, but was easily pulled back by his ankle. Snotlout kicked him in the ribs, knocking the wind out of him, and causing him to crumple forward in pain.

"We had so much fun the other day we wanted to do it again, hope that's okay with you." Dagur mocked. Snotlout held Hiccup up as Dagur began to punch him mercilessly in the stomach. They knew never to hit his face, that would be to obvious a place, but if they kept it in places that could be covered up, they knew they'd be fine. Hiccup never told his parents, knowing his mother would simply worry and his father would be upset that he couldn't defend himself.

Hiccup kicked Snotlout in the knees, causing him to let him go of the frail boy, but Dagur grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back harshly, causing a sharp pain in Hiccups shoulder. He cried out but Dagur covered his mouth quickly, bending both his arms behind his back, holding them in place with one hand.

"You know what you little shit, you look pretty girly. You're as thin as most of the girls at our school, and your hair's get'n long too. You're pretty flat chested though..." Dagur chuckled darkly, squeezing around one of Hiccups nipple. "In fact, how do we know you're not a girl?"

"Maybe we should check?" Snotlout smirked, pointing to Hiccups pants. Dagur got a wicked grin, and Hiccup began to struggle furiously in his grip. No, no, no, no, no, no! This couldn't be happening, this wasn't happening. Snotlout held down Hiccups legs, making it harder for him to resist. Dagur pulled out a dirty piece of cloth, tying it tightly over Hiccups mouth, and another two around his wrists and ankles. Hiccup knew that there was no one around to rescue him, but he still tried to cry out for help, though his screams were muffled by the cloth. Dagur pulled down Hiccups pants down in one swift movement, exposing him to the two stronger boys.

"Looks like you are a boy. Barley." Snotlout laughed. Hiccup felt tears well in his eyes as he struggled more, trying desperately to free himself. "Awe look, the little guys crying!"

Dagur cupped one of Hiccups soft ass cheeks in his rough hand. Hiccup panicked at the feeling, trying to get away, knowing it was futile. "He might be a boy, but that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun with him."

Dagur handed Hiccup to Snotlout, before undoing his own pants, revealing his semi hardened cock. Hiccup sobbed harder as they undid his gag. Hiccup let out a scream before his mouth was filled with Dagur's now throbbing member. He thrust into Hiccups mouth hard and fast, groaning deeply as he raped the boy. Hiccup could feel himself gagging as Dagur's cock rammed down his throat repeatedly. After a minute Dagur was cumming, pushing Hiccups head down to the very base of his cock as he forced the boy to swallow. He finally released, and Hiccup gagged repeatedly, trying to rid himself of the vile taste.

"That's pretty rude of you fag, maybe your ass will like it better then your mouth did." Dagur snarled, turning Hiccup around, spreading his legs wide. Hiccup prepared himself, trying to cry out for help by found no voice. He squeezed his eyes shut, giving in.

He heard the sound of flesh meeting flesh but felt no pain. He looked back to see Jack viscously punching Dagur in the face. Blood gushed from Dagur's nose, leaking down his chin. Snotlout released Hiccup, running over to try and pull Jack off Dagur. Jack side kicked Snotlout, knocking him to the ground. He repeatedly kicked Snotlout anywhere he could. Hiccup crawled away, pulling up his pants as he once again retched at the sight of so much blood and the previous and current events. Jack moved back to punching Dagur and Hiccup watched in horror as Jacks pale face was splattered with blood.

"S-" Hiccups voice came out as a hoarse croak. "St...op!"

Jack continued beating Dagur.

"Pl...ea...se!"

Punch after punch.

"Jack..."

Pu-

"STOP!" Hiccup wrapped his arms around Jacks back tightly. He sobbed, and Jack finally stopped. "Please... Just stop... Please Jack..."

"Hiccup..." Jack whispered, place his hand over Hiccups. "I'm so sorry."

Hiccup sobbed, holding on tightly to Jack as Dagur and Snotlout ran away, holding their injured bodies.

"Here." Jack handed Hiccup a toothbrush. They had made it home before Hiccup retched agaiin in the bathroom toilet. He took it, scrubbing his mouth roughly, causing the gums to tear slightly, causing them to bleed. "Not so hard."

"I just want to get the taste our of my mouth." Hiccup whispered.

"I know..." Jack sighed deeply. "I'm sorry I let that happen Hic."

"It's not you're fault."

"I should have been there."

"You couldn't have known."

"I should have stayed by your side."

"It's okay Jack."

"I'm so sorry."

They stood in silence in the bathroom for a long time. Jack finally moved to touch Hiccups cheek. Hiccup leaned into the touch, loving the comforting feel of his firm, calloused hands.

"Are you disgusted by me now?" Hiccup mumbled.

Jack suddenly pulled Hiccup into a crushing kiss. Hiccup struggled in the initial surprise before wrapping his arms around Jack neck. After a few seconds Hiccup kissed back.

Jack pulled away, cupping Hiccups cheek. "I could never be disgusted by you Hic! Don't ever think that."

"Okay." Hiccup nodded. "I'm hungry, go you have anything to eat?"

"The house is pretty empty, but I can run to K.C.'s and pick up some pizza." Jack suggested. Hiccup smiled and nodded, and Jack released him. "I'll be back in fifteen, twenty max, you sure you'll be okay? The others are at the kids game, and Toothless won't be home for a while."

"I'll be fine." Hiccup nodded. Jack left, leaving Hiccup in the bathroom. A few minutes of brushing later he went to go sit in the living room. Hiccup bounced his leg in extreme anxiety, before finally breaking down again. He was dirty, soiled, how could Jack like him now!? Hiccup sobbed before he heard the sound of the front door opening. He tried to wipe away his tears and cover his face as footsteps quickly approached him.

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup looked up to see the concerned face of Toothless.

"Toothless, I uh, didn't know you'd be coming home so soon." Hiccup whipped the left over tears away, but they continued to flow.

"I decided to come home early, but more importantly are you okay?" Toothless asked, crouching down to Hiccups level.

"O-oh yeah, I-I'm fine. Ha ha! I-I must have something in my eye." Hiccup stuttered out his voice becoming more shaky as his tears swelled, and his voice cracked under the strain of trying to hold himself together.

"Hiccup..."

"I-I t-told you, I'm fi... I'm fin... I'm fi-fi-" Hiccup broke. He grabbed onto Toothless's shirt, sobbing into his chest as each tear seemed to leave him with a stabbing sensation in his heart. Dirty, soiled, filthy, disgusting, ruined. Raped.

Toothless held Hiccup tightly to him, making soft noises of comfort. "It's okay, it's okay."

"N-No it's not! It's not o-okay at all! He m-made me dirty, I'm d-disgusting!" Hiccups voice cracked, and he sobbed harder.

"Jack!?" Toothless asked in anger and shock. He knew his brother was a flirt, but couldn't believe he would go so far with the innocent boy.

Hiccup shook his head. "Dagur."

Toothless's grip tightened, knowing the thugs name well.

"That bastard." Toothless growled. "I'll make him pay."

Hiccup shook his head. "No. I just want to forget."

Toothless's grip softened. He looked into Hiccups eyes. He was truly a beautiful boy, even when his face was distorted by tears. "I can help you forget."

Toothless leaned in, kissing Hiccup deeply. Hiccup melted into the kiss, letting the sadness and self loathing melt away as he felt Toothless lips move against his own. Hiccup opened his mouth allowing Toothless to slide his tongue inside. Toothless pushed Hiccup onto the couch into a laying position, pressing his body into the smaller boys.

"Wait." Hiccup mumbled.

Toothless kissed him a bit harder, silencing the boy.

"What abou-"

"What the fuck!?"

Hiccup broke the kiss to look up at the now very angry Jack.

"Get the fuck off him Toothless!" Jack barked grabbing Toothless and pulling him forcefully off Hiccup.

"The fuck dude!?" Toothless jumped up getting dangerously close to Jacks face.

"The fuck is you were kissing Hiccup!" Jack snarled, not backing down to his older brother. Hiccup had just been attacked, just been rapes, he didn't need another boy all over him! "Do you know what just happened to him!? Dagur fucking raped him! He doesn't need you crawling all over him!"

"Me!? What about you!? You can't keep your fucking hands off him, yet you don't even call him your boyfriend! What is he to you? Just some fucking toy that you can use until you get bored!? Hiccup deserves better then that, and I can give him better!" Toothless shouted.

Jack pushed Toothless away from him roughly. "You're one to talk! What about C-"

"I told you never to say his name!" Toothless silenced Jack, glaring daggers at him. Toothless stormed off, and Hiccup could hear the sound of a door slamming followed by an engine starting and driving away.

Jack huffed before turning to face Hiccup. "Are you okay Hic?"

Hiccup nodded slowly. "Jack... I'm really sorry I kissed Toothless... I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's okay Hic, please don't cry." Jack kneeled down wiping a tear off Hiccups cheek. He hadn't even realized he'd been crying. Hiccup fell forward against Jacks chest, hugging him desperately. Toothless's words were still swirling in his head. It was true, Jack may have said he liked Hiccup, but that didn't mean he wanted to be his boyfriend. Hiccup gripped Jack tighter. He didn't want to lose him, he truly cared about the older boy.

"Please don't leave me." Hiccup muttered into Jacks chest.

"Of course I won't, I like you Hic, I like you a lot." Jack muttered back, wrapping his arms around Hiccup. "I want you to be with me always."

Hiccup sniffles, nodding his head into Jacks chest. "Okay."

"Thank you Hiccup." Jack nuzzled his head into Hiccups hair.

"Thank you Jack."

"Can I stay the night?" Hiccup mumbled, snuggled close to Jack as they lay in bed. Jack had moved them up yo his room a while ago, and they had simply been lying on the soft fabrics, talking as they lay close to each other. Jack propped himself up on one elbow, looking down at Hiccup.

"Sure." He smiled, rubbing his thumb across Hiccups cheek. "Do you think your parents will be okay with that?"

Hiccup nodded, moving his hand over Jack and leading it to press against Hiccups lips. Jack moved his hand away from Hiccups lips, pressing his own against the smaller ones. Jack pulled Hiccup on top of him, so Hiccup was pressed chest to chest against him. Hiccup nuzzled into Jacks neck as he wrapped his arms around Hiccups back, a gentle heaviness pressing against him. Jack sighed in content. It felt good, felt right to be so close to Hiccup, it set his mind at ease and gave him a sense of comfort. He wanted nothing more then to be enveloped in this feeling, and if that meant spending his time with Hiccup, he certainly wasn't complaining.

"We probably won't have anyone else in the house tonight, North works late, and Bunny and Tooth are on a date, and the kids have a sleep over with some friends... The only one I'm not sure about is Toothless..." Jack held an edge to his voice as he said his older brothers name.

"That's okay, I just want to be with you." Hiccup breathed out. His body felt so tired, so heavy. He didn't want to move, didn't want to do anything besides lay in the comforting embrace of the boy he was so quickly falling for.

"Yeah, me too." Jack smiled, rubbing small circles in Hiccups back. "I just want to hold for a while."

Hiccup sighed contentedly. They stayed like that for a while, before Jack shifted them both into a sitting position. Jack kissed along Hiccups jawline, moving skilled fingers over his chest, up under his shirt tugging the fabric off the boys thin frame. Hiccup hummed happily as Jack suckled his neck, gasping slightly as he bit down on an especially sensitive part.

"Jack..." Hiccup sighed out.

"Yes Hic?" Jack smiled slyly.

"Please!" Hiccup whined.

"Say it Hiccup." Jack licked the shell of Hiccups ear.

"Please, suck me off!" Hiccup nearly begged. Jack chuckled, pulling off the boys pants and moving him to lay on his back. Jack took the length of Hiccups member into his mouth rather easily, but Hiccup knew he was a good couple inches smaller then Jack. Hiccup gripped the sheets tightly as Jack bobbed his head, sucking hard as he did to. He would occasionally pull off to tease Hiccup, making him squirm slightly. Hiccup was a keening mess, moaning loudly as Jack took him to the brink of sanity.

"Jack! J-Jack!" Hiccup bit his lip hard, embarrassed by the sounds he was making, and how he couldn't help but call out the older boys name. "I'm gonna cum! I wanna cum!"

"Who said you couldn't?" Jack chuckled, now using his hand to jack Hiccup off. "Or do you like being told what you can and can't do?"

"I-I don't know... P-Please, let me c-cum!" Hiccup could feel himself slipping over the edge, everything felt so good, he couldn't take it.

"Okay Hic, you can cum." As soon as Jack said those words Hiccup was cumming, spilling his seed into Jacks hand, calling the older boys name as he did so. Hiccup panted tiredly as he came down from his high. Jack kissed Hiccups cheek. "You're so cute Hic."

"I-I'm not... I'm not cute." Hiccup panted out.

Jack merely chuckled, kissing the boy tenderly on the lips. It occurred to him them that they hardly kissed each other. He made a mental note to do so more, and make Hiccup feel pampered and adored as much as he could.

"Jack." Hiccup broke Jack from his thoughts.

"Hmm?" Jack looked directly at Hiccup.

Hiccup kissed Jack sweetly on the cheek. "Thank you."

Jack smiled widely. "Don't thank me Hic, I just wanna make you feel good."

Hiccup blushed. "O-Okay..."

Jack chuckled. Hiccup smiled. They cleaned up and then resumed cuddling, on the bed. Jack held Hiccup close to his chest, kissing his head over and over again, reveling in the warmth the other provided. Hiccup yawned, nuzzling closer to the older.

"Will you sleep in my bed tonight?" Jack mumbled.

Hiccup nodded, sleep clouding his mind. Jack mumbled something but Hiccup had already drifted into the land of slumber. Jack breathed in the scent of the boy, a mix of fresh milk and bread. He silently wondered if Hiccup used the same soap as his mother, and that was why he had such a feminine scent. He scowled slightly, still filled with anger and regret that he couldn't protect Hiccup from the bastards that had hurt him. He kissed Hiccups forehead, making a silent promise, both to himself and Hiccup, that he would never let anyone hurt the boy again.

Jack stayed awake for a long while, simply holding Hiccup close to him. He finally began to drift, a warm happiness spreading throughout his body.


End file.
